


X-men: First Child

by Cherikella



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baby, Cherik - Freeform, Child, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Mutant babies, Pregnancy, Wanting a baby, charles is pregnant, charles wants a baby, erik wants a baby, erik's a bit not on board, expecting a baby, pure madness and craziness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles wants a baby! A lot! Erik... let's just say he has some concerns...<br/>Who will prevail in this argument the end?</p><p>And then how would our two boys deal with the terrifying wonders of pregnancy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. X-men: First Baby

"Tea of coffee?" 

"Baby." 

"Yes, baby, what did you say?"[ Erik showed his head from the kitchen cabinet where he was getting the cups.](https://31.media.tumblr.com/d3805befb5188efb00152b34236f016e/tumblr_nnm3rmnyqn1sgrr3ko1_500.gif)

"No.  _I_ want a baby." Charles explained 

"Charles..." Erik growled "We've been through this already..."

He closed the cabinet and sat opposite his husband on the kitchen table. 

"Charles, we've been through this..." Erik repeated calmly

"We never reached an agreement--"

"We did actually, it was a no..." 

"--that I was pleased with." Charles continued 

"Oh..." 

"So... give me a baby?" a welcoming grin

Erik rolled his eyes. 

"Babies are so overrated and they're really not so great" Erik tried explaining "It's the illusion, created by the tiny clothes and hands and legs and the cute faces they make that's deceiving people into liking them."

"It's so much more than that, Erik!" Charles exclaimed "I want a baby to take care of, to feed it, bathe it, dress it, caress it, kiss it, love it, play with it..." 

"You don't need a baby for that; you have me!" 

"Pretty sure it's not the same, Erik" Charles replied unconvinced. 

Erik sighed. "The point is, it's too early to have a child."

"We've been married for 5 years now." 

"And what a lovely 5 years it's been!" 

"Don't charm your way out that one, Erik Lehnsherr!" Charles narrowed his eyes "Baby or no magnets for for you, mister!" 

"Chaaaarles!" 

"Come oooon!" Charles whined, then a playful smile creeping on his lips "I promise I'll make the process of conception extremely entertaining for you, Erik..."

"Oh, for God's sake, Charles!" Erik exclaimed in exasperation "Don't go all silly now!"

"Are you scared of being a bad dad?" 

"Pfft! Of course not!" 

"You don't want a child with me?"

"No, of course I do, Charles, I love you"

"What then?"

"It's too earlyyyy!" he insisted

Charles put his fingers on his temple and looked at Erik, a living picture of concentration. 

"Stop that." Erik mumbled grumpily 

"Oh! So that's the problem!" Charles chuckled 

"Stop that, Charles!" 

"But Erik, I'll be here for you, I promise! You don't have to fear  _that_!" 

"Leave it..." 

"Erik, I said I'll take care of it so I will!" he said dramatically, getting up from the chair and 

putting his hand on his heart. 

"I, Charles Xavier, solemnly swear to never ever let our kid play with Erik's magnet balls!" 

"Charles, this is ridiculous!" 

"It's what you're worried about, isn't it?"

"It's not about my magnets! It's about all the things we have here: weapons, machinery, 

scientific research lab... it's not a place for a baby!" 

"We'll move those things and we'll make room for a baby" Charles smiled, eyes full of hope "We'll baby proof the place!" 

Erik sighed. 

"You'll make me very happy" Charles tried his puppy dog eyes

"Ugh!" 

"We're gonna wuv you sooo much, daddy Erik!" 

"Damn you, Charles Francis Xavier!" 

Charles grinned. "You can teach stuff to the baby" he suggested 

"What kind of stuff?" Erik asked, still pouting

"Well, magnets for one..."

"... and chess..." Erik added thoughtfully 

"Yeah, just please don't teach it fashion. I don't want another mutant walking around in an

ugly helmet all the time" Charles rolled his eyes

"... and logic... and defense... and how to attack..." Erik was far too gone to listen to

anything else but his own voice now

"Well, I was thinking more in the lines of something less military related..." Charles intervened but was ignored

"... and of course, naturally, security and how to use guns (in case the baby's mutation is 

not suitable for a weapon)... and we have to teach it mutant superiority, that is a must!" 

"Erik... please stop talking!" the telepath shook his head 

"The baby should know not to trust humans!" Erik continued assuredly 

Charles grabbed Erik's hands and shook them hard. 

"Erik, love, never mind! Forget I even mentioned it!" 

"... I wonder what is the best age to learn to kill... hmmm..."

Charles sighed.

"You know what? I was joking. It's obviously waaaay to early to have a baby!" 

"Is it?" Erik's face fell in disappointment 

"Of course it is!" 

"But the tiny guns we could buy for it..." Erik whined 

"Overrated! Totally overrated!" Charles used Erik's previous arguments on him

"Chaaarles! Tiny helmets and tiny capes!" 

"Illusion! It's all an illusion to make it look cute!" 

"Chaaarles!" Erik pouted again "But baby... let's have a baby!"

"Nope!" Charles walked out of the kitchen

Erik followed him everywhere like a lost puppy.

"A baby, a little one, a cute little baby with a helmet and a cape!"

"Nope"

"It's gonna be so cute when it destroys its first bridge!"

"Nope"

"But Chaaaarles! Mutant baby superiority!"

"Nooope"

"The Babyhood of mutant babies!" he announced, all inspired 

"Are you kiddin' me!?" 

"It was your idea to have a baby in the first place!"

"Uuuuugh!"

And so their elaborate baby discussion continued... forever... until one day...

"ERIK!" Charles screamed in terror "Why am I pregnant!?" 

"Ops? I've no idea how that happened" Erik winked, putting away a knitting that looked a lot a magenta baby cape.

 

***THE END... or is it???***

 


	2. X-men: First Trimester

"And that's the heartbeat" Hank announced proudly 

"Oh, gee!!!" Erik squeaked. 

Charles rolled his eyes. Yes, Erik actually just  _squeaked._ It's even scarier than Erik grinning. 

"Are you sure it's really a heartbeat? You may be confusing it with bowel sound." Charles intervened 

"I'm pretty sure I'm not confusing it with _that_ , Charles. It's pretty obvious it's a tiny heartbeat!" Hank smiled 

"Exactly! It's so tiny! It might as well not be there at all!"  

"Charles, this is our baby! And it's majestic!" Erik said "Just listen to this strong heartbeat!" 

He pressed a button on his phone and the heartbeat of the baby sounded throughout Hank's lab again. 

"You recorded the baby's heartbeat on your phone!?" 

"I'll record every sound your stomach makes for the next 9 months on my phone!" Erik ensured him and Charles was beginning to realize that his husband wasn't joking. Heck, he was probably gonna make one of those noises his ringtone! 

"Hank. This isn't real. This can't be real and I can't be pregnant." Charles said, trying to look as calm as possible

"But it's actually good news, isn't it?" 

A nervous glance towards Erik who was now giggling at the first picture of the insides of Charles' stomach. 

"I thought it was good news but now... I'm beginning to worry..." 

 ***

Four hours later they were back home. Usually it takes less than an hour to get from Hank's lab to their place but this time Erik drove for 4 hours. He was slower than a snail!

"Erik, love, I'd like to be home before next Sunday so could you speed it up a bit?" Charles finally asked.

"Out of the question. You're pregnant. We have to be extra-careful!" 

So they drove extra-extra-carefully and extra-extra-slowly for 4 hours. Heck, Charles could've walked the distance faster than that! 

 ***

"You just rest, baby" Erik said, placing Charles carefully on the couch and putting a blanket on him in case he was cold. 

"What did you just call me?" Charles barked back

"Umm, I don't know, I didn't pay attention. What did I call you?" Erik asked confused 

"You called me baby!" Charles said

"So...?" 

" _Baaabyyyy_!" Charles repeated slowly but still angrily 

"You've lost me" 

"You only care about the _baby_ and not _me_! I'm just a baby oven for you to bake your babies in, you giant mutant bonehead!" Charles cried 

Erik's jaw dropped "Charles, ba-- darling, this isn't true! Of course I care about you!" 

Charles snorted "Really?" 

"Of course!" Erik wiped Charles' tears away "Now don't be upset! This must be because of the hormones. But we can do that! It's gonna be worth it!" 

"Right... sorry... I don't know what came over me... it's ridiculous..." another sniff, another sob

Erik wrapped his arms around Charles and kissed him gently. "It's gonna be the best 9 months in our lives!" 

Somehow Charles doubted that... 

 ***

In the middle of the night Erik heard weird noises. He opened his eyes and saw Charles wasn't in bed. Erik was terrified - his enemies had probably captured Charles! He could be tortured, he could be dead! 

Erik jumped off the bed and rushed out of the bedroom just to find his beloved pregnant husband in the semi-dark kitchen, berrying his head in the refrigerator.

"Charles!" Erik exclaimed, turning on the lights

Charles showed his head out of the fridge, his mouth full, his cheeks stained with jam, his hair messy and covered in crumbs "Mmm?" was the only sound he could make 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Iiiieet" 

"What?" 

Charles swallowed the food in his mouth "Eat" he said 

"Okay... Maybe just sit down and I'll give you all you want to eat." 

Charles sat at the table, thinking. 

"Well?" Erik asked "Do we have a decision?" 

"Yes." Charles said seriously "I want honey, pickles, cheese, onions, ketchup, apples and cake but make it with meat, potatoes and chocolate"

"Eh what?"

"Oh, and garlic and yogurt!"  

"All those things at once?" 

"Of course" Charles looked at him innocently "Anything wrong?"  
"No, not at all."  

Erik brought the stuff and Charles started stuffing his mouth with chocolate and garlic, then pickles dipped in honey and apples with ketchup. Erik couldn't help the grin on his face. His pregnant husband was so adorable! 

 ***

They were in the living room together. Erik was sitting on the couch with a book and Charles was lying on the same couch with his feet on Erik's lap.

"Having a baby is one of the most joyous times in many women's lives. From anticipating the day you'll bring your little one home, to picking a name and nursery colors, the excitement is palpable." Erik read from the book on pregnancy 

Charles rolled his eyes. 

"I haven't found anything joyous yet!" he complained "Maybe it's more fun for women, you know that girls just wanna have fun..." 

"Charles, you have the wrong attitude. You have to see the glass half full!" 

"Forgive me for not rejoicing at vomiting every day or my swollen feet, or my food cravings, my frequent urination cleverly combined with constipation, or..." he lowered his voice and looked directly in Erik's eyes "or... the new thing that started happening recently..." 

"What? Mood swings? That's not new." 

"No, not the mood swings, Erik. Another thing..." 

"What? What other thing?"

"The embarrassing thing..." 

"More embarrassing than peeing yourself?"

"Erik!"

"Sorry." he put the book away and started massaging Charles' feet "I just don't get what could it be. Is it the hips thing?" 

"What hips thing?" Charles all but jumped

"Umm, nothing..." 

"Eriiiik" 

"Your hips are getting a bit wider but it's normal and good"

"Why did you say embarrassing then?"

"I didn't, you did" 

"And you thought I meant my wider hips are embarrassing!?" 

Oh, dear! Here we go again! Charles was upset. Here come the waterworks, the anger, the screaming and throwing stuff. 

In his mind Erik was grateful to the 'What to expect when your wife's expecting' book that he was secretly reading because every word of what he was about to say was a quote from chapter 3. 

"I don't think any of the things that happen to you during this pregnancy are embarrassing, Charles. I think they are magical, beautiful things because each and every one of them, as difficult as they may seem to you, are a proof that our child is on its way to make our life special!" Erik said with a surprisingly calming voice and warm smile. 

Charles calmed down and relaxed and soon felt happy and loved again. Good thing he didn't know Erik spent hours at night, practicing this particular warm smile and soothing voice. 

"So what is that embarrassing thing you were talking about?" Erik asked again

"Well... my chest is so tender..." 

"Breast tenderness is one of the things to happen in the first trimester" Erik said with professional accuracy

"You're so cute for knowing that!" Charles squeaked and sat on Erik's lap, showering him with kisses. 

"Woah, I've heard about what pregnancy does to hormones but I didn't expect it to be this good" Erik grinned 

"You're the one who said I should see the glass half full" Charles winked 

"I love you!" Erik whispered 

"And I-- I-- I-- I need to vomit!" Charles rushed to the bathroom, holding his mouth with his hands 

Erik sighed. "Just a regular Tuesday." 


End file.
